Loveless?
by sugarbab3luv
Summary: There's a new boy entering Haruhi's life named Tetsuya, who is a half just like Tamaki. How does the King feel about this? And how will they all react when Kyouya's engagement is announced? HaruhiXTamaki PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

The sun was beaming upon the prestigious Ouran Academy. With cerulean skies and a gentle breeze, it was a perfect day for relaxation. Unfortunately, for Haruhi Fujioka, it was still fall, which meant that she was still in school, which also meant that she was still in the Host Club.

"Good morning, everyone."

Of course the host club wasn't that bad for her anymore, now that she was used to it and all. Ever since the incident with Éclair, her feelings toward the club and its members were less hostile than before. But still…

"Yes, my dear Haruhi! A very beautiful morning it is, indeed!" Tamaki declared passionately.

_Would it hurt for him to change a little, too?_ Haruhi thought with a grimace.

"Oy, Haruhi," Kaoru greeted, leaning on her right shoulder.

"Did you bring some more of the commoner's coffee?" asked Hikaru, leaning on her other shoulder to peer into the bag she was holding.

"Oh, yeah," Haruhi blinked, reaching in to take out two jugs. "I bought new flavors this time so that the guests can try something different."

"How wonderful!" cried Tamaki, tears forming in his eyes as he pranced around Haruhi. "My lovely daughter cares so much about the Host Club, mostly myself, thinking only to please us with what little her kind has to offer!"

"On the contrary, she said it was for the guests, not us," Kyouya interjected.

Like always, everyone ignored the King as he went to his usual corner of woe. Haruhi sighed, but was suddenly jumped upon by a cheerful body of joy.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you think that they will taste even better with cake?" Hunni beamed.

Haruhi smiled at his adorable curiosity. "Of course. Cake is always good, ne?"

Hunni replied with a cheer and looked to Mori to see what his opinion was. His response was a usual nod and an "mm". Although they had graduated, Hunni and Mori had 'miraculously' found time to visit.

"Well, Haruhi, this is quite interesting. You normally don't choose to care to input extra effort in the club. Of course, you aren't paying a debt anymore, after all."

Haruhi shuddered at Kyouya's smile, well aware of the smug aura being cast off around him. _D-Damn that Shadow King…_Before she could answer, Tamaki had found an opportunity to make another glorious entrance.

"Kyouya, why **wouldn't** our dear Haruhi put her heart and soul into making this club even more wonderful? She did say that she absolutely loves her family here!" Tamaki squealed, cuddling a Haruhi with a questionable expression.

"I never said that, senpai. All I said was that I love the Host Club," Haruhi corrected, shoving him off.

"T-That's…right…." Tamaki paled, wobbling on his way back to the corner of woe.

Haruhi sighed exasperatedly. "Please excuse me. I'm going to go prepare for the customers."

The door of the back room clicked shut, and the rest of the Host Club members (besides their king and Kyouya, who was scribbling in his notebook again) glanced at each other, thinking about the same thing.

"Something is bothering Haruhi today," the twins merely stated.

Hunni and Mori agreed with a nod. At this, Tamaki sprung up, shock and worry etched on his charming face.

"R-Really…?"

The Hitachiin twins shared a mischievous grin. "Oh no! What if it's a BOY issue?" they cried dramatically.

If it were possible, Tamaki would have resembled something similar to a fountain of fire. "Daddy…WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS!!" He snapped his fingers. "Kyouya, provide a team who will investigate on this mystery boy SO THAT I MAY SMITE HIM!!"

The twins patted their fuming lord on the back. "Come now, Tono. We were only kidding…"

"You know, I thought I saw Haru-chan with Niwozaka-kun yesterday. Ne, Takashi?"

The lord and twins were turned into stones as they stared at Hunni. Mori replied with a nod. At his confirmation, the twins recovered first.

"What the HELL??! Haruhi was with NIWOZAKA???!!" the twins seethed.

Tamaki felt his nerves grow numb. "Who's…N-Niwo...za…ka?"

"Tetsuya Niwozaka, second son of three of Tsugaro Niwozaka, who is a present duke of Belgium. His mother is from Germany, making him a half. The Niwozaka industry is rapidly climbing economic status, which is why he moved here this year. He is currently a sophomore with dirty blond hair, green eyes, height of 6"2', and white skin. Overall, he's a fairly handsome guy," Kyouya read out from his files. He merely watched Tamaki disintegrate.

"How do you know Tetsuya, Hunni-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

The loli-shota character pondered in thought. "Well, you know, Haru-chan was talking to him, so I just overheard her say 'Niwozaka-kun'. Ne, Takashi?"

Mori confirmed it again with a nod. While their lord was still departed from the world, the twins boiled even more.

"Damn that Tetsuya!"

"We've gotta get rid of him somehow."

They began shaking Tamaki. "Tono! This is no time to get lost in space!"

"We need to have a plan!"

"What if Haruhi runs off with him?!"

He was up in a flash. Drawing in his full height, he stood in a fighting stance, glaring with eyes ablaze. "DADDY FORBIDS IT!! I WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER ELOPE WITH _THAT_ BOY!!!"

"I hope you mean you won't allow her to with _anyone_," Kyouya corrected.

"And we never said 'elope'," the twins reminded him.

But their king's fire was not abated. "No matter. We will find a way to stop their relationship not matter what!"

"But what if they're just friends?" Hunni asked, his mouth filled with strawberries and cream.

"Who cares?!" the twins snapped.

Tamaki, though, paused a bit. "Well, we should take that into consideration. After all, we don't want her mad like before…"

"Tetsuya's in our class, too, and they certainly didn't look much like buddies," Hikaru muttered.

"Well Hunni-senpai did say that he saw them yesterday. They may have just gotten acquainted," Kyouya suggested.

"That's not any better!"

The twins turned to their lord. "Well, Tono? What shall we do?"

The Host Club peered anxiously at their lord, waiting for his decision. Tamaki was racking his brain to decide what he should do. _I don't want Haruhi to be taken away from us, but I don't want to take a friend away from her, either._ Suddenly he snapped up his head and uncrossed his arms to hold up a fist.

"Alright! Your lord hereby decrees a Hitachiin Spy Mission!"


	2. Chapter 2

_What in the world are they up to?_

Haruhi suppressed a groan as she saw movement from the corner of her eyes. The twins were following her 'discreetly' as possible, jumping behind pillars or people and trying to blend in when she glanced behind. Haruhi sighed, praying that they wouldn't steal her to someplace Tamaki had in mind. She shuddered when a memory of the twin maids crossed her mind. She quickened her pace to find safety in her classroom.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she sat in her chair, placing her studies on the desk. She stiffened when she the twins walk in, but they didn't have on their mischievous grins, so she relaxed, a little.

"Oh! Hey, Fujioka."

Haruhi looked up to find Tetsuya sitting in front of her. Yes, she remembered now. She had met him just yesterday, when she found that she accidentally lost her book and had rushed back to the library. They had bumped into each other on her way out, and he had helped her recollect her things and walk her back.

"Oh, hello, Niwozaka-kun," she smiled back.

He was pretty tall for his age, probably the same height as Tamaki. They also shared the same color hair, though his hairstyle resembled…more of Kyouya's, Haruhi thought. His eyes were also more slanted than Tamaki's and were a pale green that was currently radiant in delight.

"Fujioka," he chuckled, "please, just call me Tetsuya. After all, we're friends now, ne?"

Haruhi couldn't suppress another grin. "Yes. Then I suppose you can call me Haruhi. Ne, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya grinned in agreement, before turning around when their teacher came in. For a second, Haruhi thought she saw a flash, but she ignored it and opened her notebook to write notes.

* * *

"Kaoru…" 

"I know. This is more serious than we thought."

Hikaru had almost thrown his chair at the boy if not for Kaoru, who had to warn him with a hand on his arm.

"I can't stand this anymore! It's only the first day yet they're already friends now," Hikaru hissed vehemently.

Kaoru lowered his head, still eyeing the boy, who had secretly passed a note to Haruhi. The twins jerked, and getting out his phone, Kaoru snapped a picture when Haruhi opened it. Hikaru leaned over him, eager to read what it said.

'_**Hey Haruhi!**_

_**I hope you don't mind, but if you're not too busy with something else, do you want to sit with me during lunch? I could use the extra company. **_

_**Your friend, Tetsuya'**_

Tamaki's hands trembled, and Kaoru swiped it away before he could break it.

"See, tono? It's terrible! They've already become so close!"

"We've got to do something before it's too late!"

Their king remained speechless, his body gradually dispersing into dust. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, the lens flashing.

"It does seem that they are…familiar with each other," he simply stated.

Hunni nodded. "It looks like Niwozaka-kun really really likes Haru-chan."

"GAAAACCKKK!! NONONONONO!! DADDY FORBIDS IT!!" Tamaki shrilled, clutching his head.

"What do you plan to do now, tono?" the twins asked.

Suddenly, their lord's demeanor changed. His back straight and composed on a grand chair, he rested his chin on the top of his hand, his expression solemn. The room was eerily quite, save for the usual scribbling of Kyouya's pen on notebook. Tamaki's eyes shone dim, lost in thought.

"This is quite serious," he murmured.

To the members' surprise, Tamaki was lacking the dramatic attitude he always displayed when sending orders. "My dear Host Club, this is what we shall do…"

* * *

"This…this is incredible!" 

Haruhi was blissfully savoring a small sample of dark chocolate and raspberry cake.

"It is, huh? Here, have mine," Tetsuya chuckled.

"Ah- no, it's okay…" Haruhi stuttered.

He laughed. "Really, it's fine. I eat this all the time. You, on the other hand, look like you've never had it before."

Haruhi blushed. "Well, actually it is my first time. I'm really not that rich, like everyone else here," she muttered.

Tetsuya merely grinned. There was a brief silence, excluding the chatters of the crowd of girls surrounding them, and he suddenly chuckled. Haruhi glanced up to ask what was so funny when she found him smiling intently at her, brushing golden locks away from emerald eyes lit in amusement. He got up and held her arm, carrying her tray with his other hand. He led them to the maze and sat down in the hiding spot Tamaki had claimed as his and Haruhi's in hide-and-go-seek.

"Is it okay if we sit here? It was a little noisy in the cafeteria, ne?"

Haruhi nodded, feeling something queer in her gut about sitting there with him in that particular place. She swallowed it down with another bite of cake.

"Haruhi, I hope I'm not intruding in personal business, but tell me, why is a beautiful girl like you dressed up in a male uniform?"

The fork delivering a small raspberry froze abruptly in her hands. She turned with wide, curious eyes at his smiling face, unaware to a small rustle in the bushes behind her.

"Tetsuya…"

Still grinning, he guided the fork into her gaping mouth, slipping the fork from her fingers as he took it back out. She continued to stare when he suddenly thrust it to the side like a dagger. She blinked in surprise when she heard familiar voices.

"Are you okay, my lord?"

Haruhi cried out in shock as six figures suddenly jumped out of the tall bushes. Then she scowled. _How wonderful, the gang is all here,_ she thought with a grimace. She noticed that Hunni was twirling her fork in his fingers. "Er…"

"Haruhi! What are you doing?" Kaoru accused, pulling her up by her arm.

"At least, with **him,**" Hikaru spitefully muttered, latching on her other arm.

Tetsuya retained his composure, smiling now at the newcomers.

"You all, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked. "Can't you see that I was busy eating with someone?" she added with an annoyed tone.

Tamaki stepped up. "Haruhi, we were only concerned about you. We just wanted to know where you were-" He squeaked when she gave him a sharp glare, and he found a corner to mope.

"Well I'm curious to know why this gentleman flung a fork at us," Kyouya interjected. "If Hunni-senpai had not caught it, Tamaki would have been severely injured," he added, giving Tetsuya a very familiar smile.

Tetsuya grinned just as pleasantly back. "Forgive me; I'm not so used to people spying on personal conversations."

Haruhi shuddered as she felt, or rather saw, the two clashing auras. "Uhm, ano…"

Tetsuya was suddenly at Haruhi's side, an arm draped around her waist. He merely smiled pleasantly as the host members tensed, the twins considerably outraged. Tamaki had also caught this, his face now plastered with horror and an anxiety strangely similar to when Casanova-kun was about to confess his love to Haruhi.

"Actually, I am grateful that you are all here. It saves me the trouble for hunting you all down myself. I know Haruhi is a female, it is futile to deny it at this point," he chuckled as the tense atmosphere soared. "I do not wish to encounter any of you in the near future, so I am here to make something clear…"

Tamaki's eyes widened as Tetsuya crushed a confused Haruhi into his chest.

"Haruhi is mine."

* * *

so sorry for the long update! 

i was really busy writing my other story in fictionpress but i finally found time to get this in

plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi climbed up the marble steps of the grand hall. The soft steps her leather shoes made came to a stop in front of the same doors she had gotten used to over the year. As her hand reached for the golden handles, she stopped hesitantly.

"_Haruhi is mine."_

What on earth had Tetsuya been talking about? She was no one's property, she thought stubbornly. But for some reason, she couldn't help feeling a little anxious. That night, she had not gotten a peaceful sleep and had woken up this morning with a headache. Maybe she should go back home… Shaking her head, she inhaled deeply before gripping the handles and yanking the doors open. The familiar rose petals brushed her cheeks as she stepped inside the music room, her host club.

* * *

"Haruhi-kun, are you okay?" 

Haruhi blinked as her guests peered curiously at her. She smiled in reassurance.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired today," Haruhi admitted sheepishly.

"Oh Haruhi-kun! You must have been studying again!"

"You shouldn't be over doing yourself!"

"You're going to get yourself sick!"

At this, the girls cooed passionately and flocked around her

"N-No, it's okay. I'm fine, really," Haruhi tried to explain as she saw the group of girls getting larger.

"Haruhi, are you really sick?"

Haruhi looked up from her seat to find Hikaru peering anxiously at her.

"No, I'm telling you, I'm fi-"

"You do look a bit pale," Kaoru interjected from her other side.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you have a fever?" Hunni asked, jumping down from Mori's shoulder to hop next to Kaoru. Haruhi blinked as she felt a cool hand placed gently on her forehead.

"Mm," Mori confirmed as he removed his hand.

Haruhi sighed dejectedly as a unified wail cried out from the swarm of girls.

"Haruhi, getting yourself sick isn't going to help our club's profits," Kyouya sighed.

Haruhi glanced sharply at him. "Yes, thank you for being concerned," she muttered.

A sudden disturbance tugged at her mind, and she realized Tamaki wasn't there.

_That's strange_, she thought, _I would expect him to come running with that extreme pampering by now. _

Unknown to her, the rest of the host members were also curious about the same thing. Haruhi looked over at where they were gazing and found their king sitting on the window sill, his face turned away from them. The sunlight whitened his complexion, making his golden hair shine silkily. His expression, though, was marred by a hint of sullenness, his violet orbs dim under hooded eyelids. The body language expressed only one thing: indifference.

Haruhi began to feel unexpectedly angry, but it seemed as if she wasn't the only one.

"Tono! What are you doing?! Haruhi is sick and you're just sitting here doing nothing!" Hikaru cried heatedly as he stomped towards him.

But Kaoru got there first and patted the king's shoulder. "Aren't you worried about your 'poor daughter'?" he asked teasingly while shooting a warning glance to his brother.

Kyouya had fortunately managed to clear out the music room, so the word 'daughter' was only heard by those familiar with the term. Tamaki was still expressionless but his attention seemed to have been caught. He turned his head slowly to face the awaiting faces of his subjects, and he finally stood up.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Haruhi's eyes widened. The last time he had said that, and with that tone, was when he declared the disintegration of the club. The room was silent, an eerie suspense clouding the air. Their king seemed to be having trouble saying what he wanted, but he was saved when Kyouya placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What Tamaki wants to say is that starting from today…we have a new host club member."

* * *

**sorry this is so short**

**i wanted to update ASAP but this was all i got**

**my cousins are staying at my house for 2 more wks and sharing 1 computer among 5 ppl is pretty tough...**

**well i hope u still enjoi and plz review! **

**if anyone likes vampire stories, check out mine at fictionpress cuz i REALLY need reviews! it would help a lot (ask me for website)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why thank you. How did you know that this was my favorite?"

The group at Tetsuya's table set off in a fit of adoring giggles as he dipped his fork into a chocolate mousse cake. Meanwhile, the host members were making discreet glances at him from their places. Haruhi gave them a sharp glare, which sent their attentions back on their customers. She sighed.

"Geez, they don't have to be so suspicious like that," she muttered, firing a second round of warning at Tamaki and the twins.

She sighed again and turned to glance at Tetsuya herself.

"Then again, this _is_ kind of unexpected…"

"_**What Tamaki wants to say is that starting from today…we have a new host club member."**_

_**Suddenly, the grand doors opened and standing glamorously by them was none other than…**_

"_**Tetsuya!" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise.**_

"_**Greetings everyone." He gave a small smirk. "Or shall I say, fellow host members?"**_

_**Haruhi blinked confusedly as the rest of the club went rigid. They visibly bristled as Tetsuya began to stride towards Haruhi. His left arm slid around her waist as his other hand tilted her chin to meet his gaze, much to the club's infuriation.**_

"_**And how have you been, Haruhi-kun?" he grinned, teasingly adding the suffix.**_

_**Tamaki felt his heart sink and desperately tried to search for his inner rage. But something about Tetsuya, something he wasn't sure of, was smothering it and making him feel helpless, instead. Fortunately for him, the twins' fury was unfazed.**_

"_**Yo, Tetsuya! Get your paws off of Haruhi!" Hikaru seethed, yanking a still-bewildered Haruhi towards the safety of his brother while he continued. "And what do you mean 'fellow host members'?" **_

_**Tetsuya gave a smug grunt and faced him with a wide smirk. Hikaru bristled at the small glint of annoyance in Tetsuya's eyes, the only hint of danger on his charming face.**_

"_**I see. It seems that he has failed to tell you of my arrival." **__**He switched his gaze towards Tamaki. "Tsk tsk. A president, such as yourself, really should be on top of things. Now you've made your precious club members very upset," he chided with a wagging finger. **_

_**Tamaki bowed his head sullenly. Kyouya's lenses flashed. **_

"_**I'm afraid you're mistaken, Niwozaka-kun. As vice president, it is actually MY job to inform them, so please refrain from any further reproach to our innocent Tamaki. And in any case, I suggest that you should prepare as soon as possible, considering your late arrival," he smiled pleasantly, the same glint flashing. **_

She picked up the coffee tray she finally finished preparing and walked it back to her table where her customers were waiting. After serving them their drinks and snacks, she sat down with a plop.

"So, Haruhi-kun, you're really okay, right?" a girl asked.

"Of course! No need to worry about me," Haruhi replied quickly, desperately trying to avoid another chaotic misunderstanding.

Fortunately, the girls seemed content with her answer and started chatting about other things. Haruhi vaguely listened, making sure she inputted necessary comments and replies. But her attention was mainly focused on Tetsuya.

He was currently laughing charmingly at someone's comment. His hand was placed on the side of his blonde hair, a gesture very similar to Tamaki's. Yet something about it was...off. While both's were used to emphasize their beauty (Haruhi grimaced), Tetsuya expressed more...haughtiness. But Tamaki... Haruhi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

_Tamaki-senpai is...just being himself._

"Haruhi-kun?"

"H-Hai?" Haruhi blinked in awareness.

"We wanted to know the story with Tetsuya. Like, how he became a host member," a brunette asked.

"Oh, uhmm...I'm not really...sure..." In fact, Haruhi was wondering about the same thing. It seemed as though the rest of the members didn't like him very much -well, not at all- but then why was accepted? _Who_ accepted him?

"Well, he is charming," a girl sighed dreamily.

"But he looks like competition for Tamaki-senpai," another girl giggled.

"'Competition'?" Haruhi looked to where Tamaki was. He was sitting on a love-couch and embracing a carp-like girl and feeding her a small tart. Some cream residue was left on the side of her lips, and Tamaki gently dabbed it off with a lacy handkerchief. Another jerk pulled in Haruhi's chest as she watched the intimate display, and she quickly resumed her attention to her customers.

"I'm not sure about that," she finally replied. "They're both extremely different people."

"You think so? They look pretty similar to me," the girl pouted thoughtfully.

"Yeah, they _are _both halves."

"And they act very much alike, too."

Haruhi sighed as the girls continued to list the many traits the two seemed to have in common with. _I suppose it's to be expected, considering their thoughts between Hikaru and Kaoru_, she thought; no one seemed to have discovered the contrasting traits between the twins, besides herself.

"Uhm, excuse me, but I'll be right back." Haruhi rose out of her chair and headed towards Tamaki.

It seemed he was oblivious to her approaching, for he continued his gaze on his customer. She cleared her throat -a bit sharply- to grab his attention. He stopped his 'passionate' conversation with his 'princess' to look wide-eyed at her, his violet eyes questioning.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

Haruhi was surprised to find herself unexpectedly stung by his tone; it was as if he were speaking to any other person: polite, simple, and no hint of his usual, annoying affection. She clenched her teeth.

"I was wondering, Tamaki-senpai, why Tetsuya has joined our club. Not that I mind." The last part slipped out with a questionable tone.

Tamaki seemed to have noticed for his eyes expanded in surprise. "I-" He stopped as a her question finally soaked in. His face suddenly turned somber and his entire demeanor sagged.

Haruhi was momentarily taken aback at his sudden mood swing. "Senpai..."

"KYOUYA MADE ME DO IT!" he suddenly wailed.

Haruhi just stared at his whimpering face, the familiar childish whine that he ensued everyday. A normal thing. She sighed exasperatedly, but she was surprised to find that it was also one of relief.

_Like I said before, a lonely side of him would just be troublesome._

"Ano...Senpai, why did Kyouya-senpai invite him, then?" She had a grim feeling on what the reason might be.

Tamaki sniffled. "Kyouya said it would be very beneficial to the Ootori Corp."

_I knew it..._

_

* * *

_

"Well, everyone, another spectacular day of hosting accomplished!" Tamaki cheered.

"Yes, it was...most exciting," Tetsuya said lazily. Everyone -besides Tamaki, of course- caught the sarcastic tone hinted in his statement.

"Well if you don't like it, you can always leave," the twins said all too eagerly.

"Not like it? Did I not just declare how exciting it was?" he feigned shock.

"Really? But it didn't sound like you were very happy, to me." Hunni cocked his head curiously. Mori grunted his aggreement.

"Niwozaka-kun, do you not enjoy the host club?" Tamaki asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"I suppose I must admit that it could use some changes," he shrugged.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "'Changes'?"

"Is there something wrong with our club, Niwozaka-kun?" Kyouya asked politely, his eyes peering at him from his notebook.

"There is ONE problem..." Hikaru muttered, glaring accusingly at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya seemed not to have noticed, and he fingered his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I'd have to suggest that...we open ourselves to male customers, also."

The music room was utterly speechless.

Hunni spoke first. "Ah! Nizozak-kun, so you like boys?"

Mori had him on the other side of the room in a flash.

"No, no, of course not," Tetsuya chuckled. "Let me rephrase that: I suggest that ONE of us tend to male customers."

"NO NO! I REFUSE!!!" Tamaki flailed wildly.

"Not _you,_" Tetsuya snapped. "I meant my dear Haruhi."

"What?! Why me?" Haruhi cried in horror.

"NO NO! DADDY REFUSES TO HAVE HIS DAUGHTER INTERACT WITH ANY BOYS!!!" Tamaki roared with eyes ablaze furiously.

Tetsuya smirked. "Well, oh father of Haruhi, the point is not to have her just interacting with boys." His eyes narrowed coldly. "I _never_ share."

The twins clenched their teeths at the last part while Haruhi and Tamaki shared a confused look.

"Then what exactly_ is_ the point?" Kyouya asked coolly.

Tetsuya smirk widened, almost as devious as the twins'. He replied with his eyes intently on Tamaki. "Think of it this way: Haruhi, would now be able to wear a nice, pretty dress."

* * *

**hehehe... I wonder what argument any of the host members have on THAT.**

**sigh I love this job...**

**Anyways, hope u enjoi still and thnx for the reviews! (KEEP EM COMING!!) XD**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hareka-san, may you pour me seconds on my tea?"

"On mine, too, please."

"Hareka-san, your biscuits are amazing!"

Haruhi smiled warmly and refilled her customers' drinks. She was surrounded by about 15 guys or so, all she thought to be fairly handsome. Since there were only her and Renge hosting as ladies, there were quite a few at a time, but she was thankful, in a way, for it made conversations easier.

She was also adorned in a full alias, addressed as Hareka Fuji. Her short hair was hidden under a long black wig, traditionally tied and embellished with petals like a princess's, which was exactly what she was cosplaying as. In contrast to Renge's wildflower theme, her customary layers of silk robes were embroidered with a variety of roses, the white outside layer accentuating the brilliant colors of her sash tied securely around her slim waist.

"S-So beautiful…" Tamaki and the twins sobbed quietly in adoration from behind paper screens.

"Haru-chan is extremely pretty!" Hunni giggled. Mori nodded.

"Niwozaka-kun, you've got quite a head on your shoulders, to establish this all by yourself," Kyouya complimented. He glanced at him with calculating eyes.

Tetsuya shrugged nonchalantly. "What can I say? With Haruhi's radiant beauty, men can have no resistance from her charms, thus giving you double the amount of original profits."

Then he resumed his attention back on to his red-headed customer, who was giggling profoundly as he lifted a tea cup to her lips. While the twins sarcastically mimicked Tetsuya's speech, Kyouya spared one more glance at him before walking towards Tamaki.

He had returned to his throne-like room, where he was giving a passionate speech to his 'princess'. Kyouya stopped in front of the steps as a royal messanger would, and Tamaki looked down in surprise.

"Kyouya, how wonderful for you to join my princess and me!" he cried exuberantly.

His friend adjusted his glasses. "Forgive me, Tono, but I only came to tell you something."

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"This way."

Kyouya turned around and gestured for him to follow. After promising his princess a moment's errand, he hopped down the marble steps and scurried to catch up with Kyouya.

They stepped out of the entrance to look at Haruhi once again. Her group had now merged with Renge's, so the two girls were now surrounded by about 30 boys. Tamaki stared as she brushed a crumb from the corner a flustered boy's mouth.

"K-Kyouya, what were you…going to tell me?" he asked slowly, his words coming out painfully and dry.

But Kyouya seemed to have ignored his question. "You know that Haruhi is done with her debt, don't you?"

"Of course."

"And she can leave anytime."

Tamaki flinched. "Yes…"

"But I wonder why she stayed…don't you?" Kyouya glanced to the side at him.

Tamaki seemed to ponder over the thought. There were plenty of reasons for her to stay, really. The host club was like her family now, so she wouldn't leave them. And she seemed to enjoy being disguised as a boy, much to his annoyance.

"Kyouya, she loves the host club. This is where she can be with her friends, and of course, with her adoring father," he grinned dreamily.

Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "You're still going on about that 'father' notion?"

"Well aren't I? I mean, we've already established this: I'm the daddy, you're the mommy, Hikaru and Kaoru are the dogs-"

"What if Haruhi was the mom?"

Tamaki spun his head to face him. "Kyouya…"

"Moms and Dads are two that are married. And I've never agreed to any marriage with you," his companion added with a sickened expression.

"B-But…H-Haru…H-Haruhi…" Tamaki was beet red, appalled at the idea of Haruhi being his _wife_.

Kyouya gave a small smile. "Why do you think that she was the one who chased after you?"

"B-Because-"

"And why do you think that it was only _you_ whom Haruhi confessed her love of the Host Club to?"

Tamaki was at a loss of words. His bright violet eyes were dilated in confusion, and he turned to stare at Haruhi again. She suddenly blinked and looked up, her chocolate orbs meeting his gaze in the distance. He flushed deeply and broke their gaze.

"Kyouya," he finally murmured, "I…I really don't know what this is, what I'm feeling." He looked up at his dark-haired friend. "What am I supposed to do? Am I not like a father to her?"

Kyouya turned himself to face the downcast lord, his mouth set in a solemn line. "Let me ask you this, my friend: If you had a choice, would you have Haruhi as your daughter….or your bride?"

* * *

**So sorry about the delay and short chapter!**

**I was really really busy (and was reading other ppls stories ;) but so that you guys had something to read, i posted a little short one.**

**I wonder what poor Tamaki's response will be to that?? (sigh) sometimes i feel sorry for our king...**

**Well, that's what makes a good story, i suppose! **

**plz review and i will continue!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Haruhi was confused. Yes, that pretty much summed up everything.

Throughout the whole week, Tamaki had been avoiding her. Tamaki -the annoying king of the host club who perpetually declares his undying love for his precious daughter- shunning her away. At first it would have seemed like an impossible thing to do, having to meet during hosting hours, but he had managed to keep himself occupied with his customers. He was still the same, casting his charm upon everyone, but not to Haruhi. Even when she had tried to 'accidentally' go near him, he would suddenly excuse himself to leave on some errand.

Like she believed that crap.

But she also noticed that everyone else in the host club, though pretending not to take notice, was affected by this somehow. Hunni would keep throwing furtive glances at him, and sometimes herself, while eating his cakes. The twins, though carrying their mischievous grins, were considerably less energetic than usual. And although Kyouya and Mori were one of the more apathetic characters, it seemed to have gotten more stoic, if it were possible.

It seemed Tetsuya's personality was the only one that appeared to have gone the opposite direction from everyone else's. His smiles were smugger, and he seemed to be…taking Tamaki's place.

Haruhi felt a cold jerk in her chest at that thought, but she recovered just as quickly.

_Damn that…that __**idiot**__ of a king. What in the world is wrong with him, anyways?!_

She didn't understand, but she hated it. Out of the many times that he annoyed her with his stupid ideas and whining and cuddling…_this_ was the most infuriating. Which is why it confused her. Wasn't she supposed to be relieved that he was finally leaving her alone? That she was free from hearing his overdramatic speeches about her? Was she the only who felt like…like this was all wrong?

But she could somehow sense a feeling that the other host members shared, besides Tetsuya: disappointment. This also contributed to her puzzled thoughts; of all the things to be feeling about Tamaki's new behavior, its _disappointment_? Why should they be disappointed at him? What's to be disappointed about?

Haruhi groaned and plopped down on a velvet couch, a hand thrown across her forehead. This was all too much for her; the pile of questions was worse than a late-night cram. Taking in a deep breath, she counted to ten to calm herself and get on with life.

"Hello, my dear."

Startled, she blinked and stared up into a pair of olive eyes. "Tetsuya…"

He threw her a disarming smile. "Mind if I accompany you?"

Haruhi gathered up her yellow skirts she wore as 'Hareka' and scooted over to the left to give him room, all the while staring at him as he sat down.

"I'm taking a little break right now. Being constantly bombarded by women can tire a prince _sometime_ in his life." He answered her quizzical expression.

She grimaced but didn't bother to remark on his arrogance. Let the rich live richly, she had learned.

Haruhi helped herself to a biscuit, aware that _he_ was now watching _her, _and nibbled it inattentively. She finally spared a glance at him when he suddenly closed his eyes with a sneer.

"Don't fret, sweetheart."

Languidly, his fingers slipped under her chin, delicately tilting her questioning face up at him. Through the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of violet.

"You should already know by now that you are the only one for me. I am merely doing my duty as a respectable host member, so there's no need to be jealous," he reassured with a smug smile.

Haruhi blinked. She was aware that the rest of the host members' attentions were now captured. "'Jealous'…?"

He brought her face closer to his, making her a little cross eyed as she kept her gaze. "There's no need to deny it, love," he breathed, the cool air brushing her cheeks.

Love. Such an endearing word. She had always thought it held a special meaning and that she would never hear them said to a book worm such as herself. She was supposed to be shocked. Maybe even thrilled. But Tetsuya- something wasn't right, like the words weren't meant to be heard from him. Someone else…

His eyes lowered to her mouth, her lips pouting into a small frown as she contemplating something. His thumb brushed against her lower lip, and before she could respond, he brought his mouth upon hers. Haruhi jerked in surprise, but his grasp on her chin held her face in place. Unable to think, she desperately glanced to the side again…

She nearly fell out of her seat.

Tamaki's expression was a storm of excessive emotions. His face was contorted with a pained expression, his mouth agape in disbelief. But it was his eyes that alarmed her the most. The warm violet orbs were now dilated impossibly, a steel glint of cold fury marring his usual innocence. The ferocity of his distress was so raw that she couldn't suppress a shudder.

Tetsuya grinned against her lips, obviously mistaking her shiver for delight. As Haruhi's lungs began to burn for air, she felt him suddenly ripped apart from her, and she gasped sharply in relief.

"What the _hell_ do think you're doing, you bastard?!"

Hikaru's fists connected with the square of Tetsuya's jaw, staggering him a bit. He merely regained his composure, neatly drawing out a handkerchief from his pocket and dab the blood on his chin.

"It's not polite to behave with such violence in the presence of ladies," Tetsuya replied coolly, casually brushing off invisible dust.

Haruhi peered from behind Kaoru's back at his brother's bristling form, her eyes wide in a strange anxiety.

Hikaru growled. "Son of-"

Everyone blinked as he was stopped by a small hand.

"Niwozaka-kun, please do not provoke Hikaru; he does not wish to fight," Hunni said calmly, stepping in between the two.

Tetsuya smirked. "No, he doesn't. But someone else might be interested…"

Haruhi let out a small gasp as a fork implanted itself in the rug, inches from Hunni's feet. The rest of the room held an absolute silence, and she realized that it was deserted of all customers (how Kyouya manages to do it, she had no idea).

Tetsuya now absently toyed with a butter knife. "What do _you_ think?"

Hunni, who had remained unfazed up to this point, slowly crouched into a readying stance, his arms dangling lazily at his sides. "Takashi, there is no need to intervene," he simply murmured, before he rushed at his opponent.

Haruhi watched in awe as the two battled, entranced in their skills. Although mildly impressed at Tetsuya's ability to catch up with Hunni, even _she_ knew, as their knives continuously lashed out, that he was still no match for the world's top martial artist.

But in the midst of the fight, a sudden realization struck her. Eyes wide, she stared at the empty spot where Tamaki was just a few minutes ago. Kaoru tore his eyes away from the match to look at her questioningly as she tugged on his sleeve.

"Kaoru, where's senpai?"

* * *

Sugarbab3luv: hello everyone! Yes i know, this chapter sucked. I was trying to hurry and update, u see. especially for the people who supported this story's continuation. Thank you all soooooooo much! Reviews are still welcomed, of course...

Haruhi: Is it just me, or does she seem just a little...obsessed...?

Kaoru: With what...

Hikaru:...reviews?

Hunni: I like em, too! They're so fun, ne?

Mori: Mm.

Kyouya: Critques are a very useful way in helping the writer with encouragement, feedback, suggestions...

Tamaki: YES! YES! Where all my fans will be able to support me in this love story where, as I have said, my dear Haruhi and I are the main characters cruelly surrounded by minor homo-

Everyone: SHUDDUP[the king is dethroned

Sugarabab3luv: Well, I may be just a _little_ greedy... hehehehehehehe...

Everyone: How cruel...

Sugarbab3luv: I'll treat you with ootoro.

Tamaki: NO HARUHI! DON'T FALL FOR IT!!!!!!!!

Haruhi: Give it to me.


End file.
